Hermione and her Secret Admirer
by Lord-of-all-the-Cheesesticks
Summary: Hermione has a secret admirer...summary sucks, story's better. please RR! Rated T just in case


A/N: I do NOT own any J.K. Rowling characters or phrases. Any new characters are mine, along with the plot.

ALSO: this story used to be up, and then I deleted it. I have decided that even though I think it still needs a lot of work, I am going to re-post it. If you love it, great. If you hate it, that's fine, too. Any updates on how the story is going will be posted on my profile, along with the 'thank-yous' to my reviewers.

Thanx for reading!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

'_I hope this year is different than last year,'_ Hermione thought as she packed her trunk for the next day's train ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _'I wonder how Harry and Ron are doing, I mean, I haven't seen them since the end of last year…'_

On the Train

'_Huh, Harry and Ron haven't seemed to have changed much since the last time that I saw them,'_ she thought.

'_Wow! Hermione sure has changed over the summer!'_ Harry and Ron both thought once they met up with her at the train station.

Hermione had finally developed her 'figure', and her hair had at last decided to tame itself. She now had long, sleek wavy honey-colored hair cascading down her back. Ron had grown about three inches, and had-if it's even possible- more freckles. Harry's hair was still as jet-black and unruly as ever, though he too had gotten taller.

About halfway through the train ride, Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, barged into their compartment.

"Well, well, well," said the usual drawling voice of Draco Malfoy, "if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the little Mudblood." _'Damn she's hott! What happened to her over the summer!'_ He thought as he looked Hermione up and down.

"You know you'd think that by now, you'd have come up with better insults. I mean, really, that is so worn out. Why don't you come back when you've come up with some new material?" Hermione retorted. _'Holy shit, he's hott. No! Bad Hermione, you can't think of Draco Malfoy like that! Think of all the foul things he's called you!' _Hermione thought as she scaled his rock hard body with her eyes.

"Like what you see, Mudblood?" Draco said as he noticed her checking him out.

"Oh go to hell Malfoy, and take your goons with you!"

"Ya right, you know you think I'm hott." And with that, he left, Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind.

Crabbe and Goyle had grown about five inches over the summer, which didn't help the neanderthal look they already had going. Draco, on the other hand, looked amazing. His usual straight slicked back hair was let loose into blonde curls (which actually looked pretty damn hott on him), and it also looked like he had been working out over the summer, because there was some definite chisledness going on.

The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was filled with Ron and Harry playing endless games of Exploding Snap, while Hermione scoffed at them and read her school books. When they arrived, they, as usual, took the seemingly-horseless carriages to the castle. The speech from Dumbledore had been the same as always, and the sorting was fairly uneventful.

Hermione, grateful to be going to bed, headed up to her dormitory. As she entered her room, she saw, on her bed, a little note. She immediately picked it up and when she read it, her heart melted.

_Hermione,_

_I couldn't believe how much you've changed over the summer, I almost didn't recognize you! I hope that this year we can finally meet face to face (well, we have already met; you just don't know who I am yet). I hope you will still love me, despite what your first reaction to me will be._

_Until Next Time,_

_Your Prince in Disguise_

'_I wonder who he is. Oh, I can't wait until I finally meet him in person. Ugh, but what if he turns out to be someone like Neville or something? Ok, I'll just play it cool and wait for when the time comes to meet him. Now, however, I am going to go to sleep.' _Hermione thought as she finished reading her letter and got into bed.

This 'secret admirer' of hers had been writing her these letters since the end of her second year at Hogwarts. Now she's in her sixth year, and she's finally going to meet him. Over those past three and a half years, the two had really gotten to know each other, on an emotional level. She had always dreamt of him looking very handsome and having big muscles, but now that she was going to meet him, she kept picturing some dumb, scrawny Hufflepuff. Not that she was a shallow person; she just had this image of him in her head, and was afraid she'd be disappointed.

Ginny, being her best friend, had always known about these letters that Hermione got, and Hermione knew that she would be just as excited and curious to know who the mystery man was.

To Hermione, the letters were sacred. She kept every single one she received, and as of now, they were all tucked safely away in a locked box at the bottom of her trunk. And that's where they would always stay.

The next day Hermione had gotten out of bed early and decided to go to breakfast. She would wait to tell Ginny about last night's letter at lunch. That is where Harry and Ron found her, at the Gryffindor table, peacefully eating her breakfast, looking perfectly content and unbothered.

"Hey Hermione," Harry casually said as he loaded his plate up with food, "we didn't see you last night after the feast, where did you go?"

"That's none of your business," Hermione said. She had kept the letters secret from them all this time, and she was agitated that they always assumed they should know everything about her life.

"Sorry I asked," he muttered, more to Ron than Hermione.

"Good morning Hermione!" Ginny cheerfully said as she seated herself next to her.

"Ginny I wouldn't be doing that if I were you, Hermione seems a bit testy this morning," Ron whispered to her from across the table, careful to make sure Hermione couldn't hear.

Ignoring Ron, Ginny quietly asked Hermione if she had gotten any letters yet.

"I'll tell you later at lunch," Hermione said as she noticed Harry and Ron inching ever so close trying to inconspicuously eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Ok, I'll see ya then." Ginny replied as Hermione shoved her mouth full of food and head off for the library to get more studying in before classes started.


End file.
